We continued research on the molecular mechanism of meiotic recombination in the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae and the means by which yeast controls meiotic recombination. We have focused on what is thought to be the initiating event in meiotic recombination, the formation of meiosis-specific double-strand DNA breaks, and have begun to determine that factors that control the level and position of these breaks. In addition, we have continued the analysis of several short regions of the yeast genome that contain sequences that stimulate meiotic recombination, and have shown that these elements also stimulate the formation of double-strand DNA breaks during meiosis.